Hiroki Sano
|birthday=4 May |age=20 |gender=Male |height= 172 cm |weight=123 lbs |hair=Navy |eye=Brown |bloodtype= |quirk=Hallow |status=Active |family=Yuriko Ohsugi (mother; status unknown) Meikyo Sano (father) |birthplace= |occupation=Pro Hero |affiliation=Carryon Hero Office U.A. High (former) |entrance exam= 5th |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= Chapter 1 |voice= TBA }} , also known as the , is a newly-minted Pro Hero, U.A. graduate, and current representative of the Carryon Hero Office. He is the main protagonist of My Hero Industry. Appearance Hiroki is a young man whose appearance is fighting a losing battle against messiness. Fair-skinned and brown-eyed, he has navy-colored hair that starts the day neatly combed and deteriorates heavily in short order; as a result, its most common appearance is that of being slightly bedraggled. His standard civilian attire is a mixture of business casual and something akin to his old student's uniform at U.A. High, complete with a black tie that struggles desperately against his out-of-sorts collar. Underneath, he has been shown to wear striped underwear. Eschewing pajamas, Hiroki instead dons a worn white shirt atop them when about to fall asleep. Gallery HirokiKid.png|Hiroki as a child LateBloomerCostume.png|Hiroki's hero costume. Personality Relationships Hero Office= |-| Heroes= |-| Villains= |-| Family= |-| Others= History Early life Hiroki was born on May 4th, the son of Meikyo Sano, a decorated police officer, and Yuriko Ohsugi of the Help Us Company. While his first few years were happy ones, trouble began as soon as his Quirk began to manifest; for while it bore traits that could be connected to his mother, traits similar to his father's were utterly absent. Suspicions that he was an illegitimate child sprung up shortly thereafter and put pressure on both of his parents, a pressure that eventually built up and burst with their divorce. Deeply affected by the event, Hiroki ultimately chose and was sent to live with his father. He initially visited his mother frequently, but those visits trailed off to only several times a year by the time he entered U.A. From that point on, Hiroki would cling to his father, searching for an opportunity to prove that he was his 'real' son and hopefully bring their family back together. He would often go with him to work and on less-dangerous assignments, therefore having an opportunity to see a variety of heroes in person. Becoming naturally enamored with their work, Hiroki would often try to follow his father on more dangerous missions in order to see his new idols in action. It was on one of these endeavors that Hiroki screwed up and found himself captured by a gang of villains that were under siege by the police. Held hostage and understandably quite terrified, the young boy was expecting death when the hero Carryon arrived and managed to single-handedly apprehend them, rescuing him. In the aftermath, the two spoke; when Hiroki asked him if he was scared, the hero replied that of course he was, but that a hero couldn't allow it to show until the danger had passed. Inspired by those words, the first thing Hiroki told his dad when they were reunited was that he wanted to become a Hero himself. Time at U.A. High Post-graduation Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Combat Skills Quirk Other Equipment and Weapons Battles Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:My Hero Industry